A New Beginning
by VelvetRose529
Summary: Nialla. She's new at school. But when XANA centers an attack on Nialla what is the group to do? Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Nialla

A New Beginning

Her eyes were an abnormal stunning blue. But they weren't as abnormal as her hair. Her hair cascaded down her back in shimmering waves that sparkled in the sunlight, and it was blue, a striking, vibrant, blue. It swished and swayed as she walked. She wore her hair down. It had natural highlights and she was built like a swimmer. Unlike her hair, her outfit was black and white, like an old movie. She wore a black one sleeved tank over a white elbow cut-sleeved shirt. She had a jean skirt with frayed ends, and it looked like it didn't look like that when it was bought. She also had black leggings and white converse with a black with white patterned tongue. She also wore one black arm warmer on her right arm and it made it look like she was wearing a cast from a distance, the only part of her outfit that WASN'T black or white was her necklace, a heart charm with a capitol letter "L". Her face was round and full, but her chin was pointed and the tips of her ears were pointed too, but you only saw if you took a look when she was putting her hair up in a bun for gym, before she hid then with some extra hair. She always wore black eyeliner and mascara and a hint of baby blue eye shadow. She also wore pink lip gloss and a natural shade of blush. That is Nialla.


	2. Blue Hair

Chapter 2

With Nialla and her dad

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Daaaaad, I'll be fine, trust me!" Nialla's dad gave her a skeptical look. "Daaaaad!!"

"Alright, you win!" Nialla gave a triumphant look as she grabbed her things. She grabbed her two suitcases, her duffel bag, which was also a swimming bag, her backpack, and her laptop case. "I'll see you at the end of the year!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She started walking in the direction of the school.

With the lyoko gang

"Who's that?" Odd was too busy goggling to give even a stupid answer to Ulrich's question.

"Probably my new roommate, Mr. Delmas said I was getting a roommate sometime this week," Aelita answered. "She has… blue hair!"

"Yeah, princess, you're one to talk" Odd remarked. "Yours is pink!"

"And you have a purple dot on your head!" Aelita retorted.

"Guys stop would you!"

"Geez Einstein calm down."

"Yeah, we were just teasing each other, right Odd?"

"Exactly" Odd answered.

With Nialla

"Ummm, Mr., uh, Delmas?"

"Yes? Oh you must be Nialla Smith, the new student, am I right?"

"Yes sir." Nialla shuffled her feet.

"Don't be nervous, I don't bite" He giggled. (Principals should NEVER giggle.) thought Nialla.

A.N. Words in parenthesis are thoughts

"Here is your key and map. Ahh Ms. Stones, can you show Ms. Smith to the room you two will be sharing?" The principal handed Aelita the key and map.

"Thank you."


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3

Nialla's POV

Her name is Aelita. She has pink hair, and by the looks of it, that's her favorite color. Her boots are pink, her outfit is pink, and is it just me, or are her cheeks always pink?

"Here we are," she said. She used the key Mr. Delmas had given her and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and…

"YEOW!" I yelped, I sounded like I was in pain. I had just walked into a Pink explosion. Okay, it is official, the girl is OBSESSSED. Aelita turned to me with a worried expression on her face. I immediately apologized. "Sorry. I'm not in pain. It's just…" Aelita just stared at me with her big, soft, eyes. "The room…" Again with the eyes! "Pink." That's all I could say. Really.

"Oh." She looked down.

"NO! It's just… I…" GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Why am I SO BAD at communicating???????? "That's, that's not what I meant! I mean… pink's fine. Really!" I gave a sigh of relief. Aelita's eyes grew big.

"That's great!" I was worried for a second there. Do you want some help unpacking? Great, I'm rooming with a helpful person. No sarcasm there.

"Actually, yes. If, you don't mind." Did she NOT just agree to help??? Grrrrrrrr. "Can you help me set up my laptop dock?" She nodded eagerly so I pointed to my suitcase with the dock in it. "It's in there." Again, a nod. Does she talk much? I don't think so.

A few hours later.

"Well I think we are finished." I sighed. After what I believe was two hours of total room makeover we finally finished. Aelita's half looked the way it did when I walked in: pink. My half had totally transformed. I had brought a black and blue bedspread and a giant fuzzy black pillow with blue bubbles of all shapes, sizes and hues on it. Aelita said my bed looked like a giant bruise, making both of us giggle. I had a poster of the band Paramore and one of just Hayley Williams above my bed. Before I came I had painted a mural that consisted of black and blue. It was basically a giant non-fuzzy version of my pillow. We had taken that mural and attached it to the wall next to my bed, because if we painted it, we would probably get in huge trouble. I took the picture of me in my black and blue swimsuit and wearing a silver medal and placed it next to my laptop dock. We attached my customized laptop to the dock and flopped down on my bed in a fit of giggles at how different the room looked.

"So who's that?" Aelita was looking right at my poster of Hayley Williams.

"Oh, that's Hayley Williams. She's lead vocalist for the band Paramore in America."

"You have an interesting name for an American." Again with the eyes, she just looked at me.

"Well actually, I'm adopted. My dad worked for a company that was helping to give orphans good homes. That's how he found me. He was intrigued by my blue hair and felt bad for me. He took me home with him that day. His company was actually quite pleased. I was an example, I guess. What about you?"

"I'm Odds cousin."

"Odd?" Aelita suddenly looked at her watch.

"Dinner time, do you want to eat with me and my friends? Odd is there and you can meet him." She looked at me hopefully.

"Ummm, sure I guess." It could be fun, why not? "Yeah," and I made my decision.

"So have you met Sissi yet?" Aelita seemed pretty random, but at least she's talking now.

"Who?"

"I guess not. She's the principal's daughter. I'd steer clear of her if I was you. She loves new students and will try to mold you into a Sissi clone. Unless she decides to torment you. She'll give you wrong directions and act all cutesy. It's not fun " And the mute girl speaks!

"Ummm," I was totally dumbfounded that Aelita was talking as much as she was. She'd been giving me short answers unless you count the two sentence dinner speech. "Ok, I'll stay away from her."

When we walked into the lunchroom my knees immediately knocked together. Shy me was showing her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aelita looked sincerely worried.

"Ummm yeah, I'm fine, totally fine!" Even someone across the frickin ROOM would know that's a lie.

"No you're not I can tell. Come on let's get lunch, follow me." I did just that. Aelita gave me helpful tips about different foods that the lunchroom served and when we made it to the table I immediately thought I was in a zoo. A boy with a plate full of food I would never touch and blonde hair that was in one spike with a purple dot was goggling at me, and making it pretty obvious too. Actually, he was kinda cute. Wait, what was I saying? I'm single and proud of it! I've NEVER liked a guy, NEVER! A girl with black hair and wearing mostly black walked into the room and sat next to the brunette boy who was wearing a brown shirt and khaki's. There was another blonde guy but he had glasses and a blue sweatshirt. He was typing furiously on a laptop with a look of serious concentration on his face. Aelita sat next to him, and he looked up and his cheeks turned bright pink. "Guys this is my new roommate Nialla."

"umm… nice to meet you…" I was staring at the blonde boy with the purple dot. He stood up and extended his hand. He was wearing purple, lots of purple.

"I'm Odd Della-Robbia" Aelita introduced the brunette boy as Ulrich and the black-haired one as Yumi and blonde boy with the glasses as Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you" They spoke at the same time, spooky.


	4. Crushing

I know that we haven't gotten to the part where she becomes part of the group but I take things slowly in my stories, otherwise it feels rushed.

Chapter 4

"C'mon, you don't have to be shy around my friends." Aelita looked at me with comforting eyes. I shot my head down and stared at my food. I suddenly felt like everyone was staring at me. I shuffled my feet and mumbled "I know" under my breath. It felt like they were watching everything I did. I immediately started feeling self conscious about everything about me, like my differences cut me off from the rest of the world. My tray clattered to the floor. I looked up and Aelita was looking worried. I bolted from the room and out of the cafeteria. I ran as far as the woods. I leaned up against a tree. The darkness felt like it was closing in around me, pinning me to my spot. I curled up into a ball and started crying. I hated my dad for sending me to this school, I hated this school for existing, I hated my birth parents for giving birth to me, I hated my life!

With the Lyoko gang

Odd's POV

We heard a crash and looked up. Aelita looked worried, Nialla had dropped her tray. We watched as she bolted from the cafeteria.

"I know the food isn't that good but c'mon!" Ulrich was stifling laughter.

"This _isn't_ a laughing matter!" I was yelling through gritted teeth. I was breathing heavily from yelling at Ulrich.

"Yeesh, who turned off Odd? You love joking whenever you get the opportunity,"

"Well not this time!" I was fuming.

"Odd," This voice wasn't Ulrich's, it was Aelita's. "If you care so much, why don't you go try to talk to her?" With that Odd bolted from the room.

Back with Nialla

I could feel myself drifting. I was extremely tired. With each second I could feel myself falling into an empty void of sleep.

Nialla's dream

I was watching a scene from a horror movie. A little girl was sitting in a ball in the corner of the room. The scene was black and white. Suddenly a young man walked in. He had on a suit and had black hair. He was slowly advancing toward the girl in the corner.

"No," she whimpered. The man came up to her. "Please no," she kept whimpering. Then the man's hand slowly came up, and came down with a _smack _on her face. It happened again and again until the girl was on the floor begging for mercy. Suddenly her face slowly came up. Color came to the scene. The girl was me.

Back to reality

Odd's POV

I ran outside and just ran. I didn't know where I was going but that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Nialla. I heard faint crying and stopped abruptly, looking around. I saw a wisp of blue and immediately ran towards it.

"Nialla!" I couldn't believe it, she was… crying. I gently shook her and she jerked her head up. "Were you, asleep?" She just nodded and cried harder. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and buried it into my chest. "You can tell me," I was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working, so I settled for just sitting there and stroking her hair. I reached into her pocket and felt a key, her dorm key! So I picked her up, bridal style, and walked towards the girls dorms. On the way she fell asleep again, so I carried her up to hers and Aelita's dorm and unlocked the door. I gently placed her in bed and tucked her in.

The next day

Nialla's POV

I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. All I remember is running, and crying, and Odd. I had woken up this morning wearing the same clothes I had worn yesterday. So I changed out of them and put on a robe and slippers, black robe blue slippers, and walked towards the showers. I was carrying a black bag with all my shower things in it. Sissi walked next to me, so I just turned away. I heard a loud "humph" and giggled. People came up behind me and I just stood there, starting to feel self conscious again.

"Everyone looks horrible in the morning, that's why they invented the shower!"

"Aelita?" I smiled and turned, it was her!

"Although, Sissi is a hopeless case!" With that we both burst into giggles. After a while I walked into the shower room and let the hot water sting my cold face and body. It was soothing. I finished and walked out. I walked swiftly down to the cafeteria, that shower made me realize that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I got on the breakfast line and grabbed some food that _looked_ edible. I saw Jeremy sitting at the table he was at yesterday, typing on his laptop, and I joined him. He was concentrating so hard that he looked like he was in pain. I started feeling self conscious again and starting concentrating on picking at my food. That's when Odd walked up to the table. I looked up at him.

"How are you feeling today, Nialla?" I gave Odd a look of utter confusion, what was he talking about? "You mean you don't remember?" I still didn't know what he was talking about, so I shook my head no. Suddenly there was a loud obnoxious beeping coming from Jeremy's laptop, which he had just closed and put away. He took it out in a flash and opened it, and he nodded at Odd. "I'll tell you later," and he and Jeremy ran off. I took off after them and caught up to Odd, grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going?" Odd opened his mouth but before he could speak, there was a loud grumble that came from the ground, _right under me. _The grumble became a roar and the ground broke beneath me, as if it was trying to swallow me whole. I fell, and grabbed the edge of the earth. "Odd, help me!"

Me: What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Flashback

Please remember to review guys it really helps!

Odd's POV

"Odd, please" Her eyes were huge, and I couldn't help reaching out my hand.

"Odd hurry up!" Jeremy was calling me. I couldn't leave though. I refused to leave Nialla here by herself, to die.

"No!" That was all I said, and Jeremy was pissed.

"What do you mean: no?"

"Exactly that! I've got my hands full here Einstein!"

"What are you talking ab… Oh. My. God." I guess he saw the situation.

"See?" Einstein just stood there, like a statue. "Are you gonna help me?" I screamed at him. Jeremy just stood there when we heard a blood curdling shriek.

"Hurry!" The voice belonged to Aelita, and she ran past us. "Are you coming Jeremy?" Aelita was yelling at Jeremy too. Poor Einstein. I got all the strength I could muster and pulled.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Errrrr. I pulled again. I managed to pull her up a few inches. "Ow!" She squealed again. It was starting to hurt my ears. She squealed every time I pulled. When she was finally out my hands flew to my ears, to make sure they weren't bleeding. Check. Nialla struggled to stand up, so I reached out my hand and she took it. I could feel my face burning. Gosh, what the freak? I'm helping her up, not taking her to prom! I yanked my hand away as soon as she was up. It took me two seconds to realize she was blushing too. She turned her face away.

"Guys, c'mon! Aelita needs backup!" Ulrich was running towards us. I snapped out of my daze.

"C'mon Nialla!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, hurry up!"

"Alright already, geez!"

Nialla's POV

We ran towards the heart of the forest, and then, they stopped.

"Eeep! Why'd you stop?"

"Look down."

"Huh? Why should I…?" Odd put his hand on my head and pointed my head down. "Oh."

"Yeah. C'mon!" Odd and Ulrich started down the ladder rungs on the wall. I followed behind. Ulrich and Odd reached the bottom first. As I felt for the next rung my foot slipped and I lost my grip. "Ahhh!" Just when I thought I was going to make contact with the ground I stopped, two hands had a firm grip on me.

"You didn't think I'd let you fall, did you?" I just shook my head in a daze. It felt good, being in his arms, but he put me down. I saw two skateboards and my smile, from being held by Odd, dropped. I looked at Odd.

"What's wrong Nialla?" Odd looked concerned.

"It's just I, I," I shot my head down, and looked at my feet. Odd did something I'd only dreamed a guy would do. He reached out his hand and put it under my chin, and brought my face up to look at his.

"What's wrong Nialla? You can tell us, we won't laugh, whatever it is."

"I, I can't skateboard."

"Oh, is that it? Don't worry." He steeped on the skateboard. "C'mere Nialla." I stepped towards him. He told me to get on the skateboard. I hesitated, and got on. He placed my hands around his stomach. I could feel my face blushing.

"C'mon lovebirds!"

"Hold on tight!" He started off. I shut my eyes the whole time, and gripped Odd as if my life depended on it. Soon, we came to a slow stop. "I can teach you sometime, If you'd like."

"Is this going to be a regular thing?"

"Yes."

"Then yes please!" Odd chuckled.

"Well Ok, then!" That's when I looked up.

"Uh, oh."

"What?"

"Another ladder." I ground my teeth together. "Errrr" Odd looked at me.

"You go first, and I'll catch you if you fall." I looked at him. "I swear!" He looked at me with big, soft eyes. I couldn't help but trust him. I started up the ladder and, miraculously, made it to the top without falling. They then climbed the ladder after me. We were standing on a bridge in front of an old factory. It looked… familiar I guess, I… don't really know how to describe it. It's almost like… I've been here… before. Suddenly, my head was throbbing. I clutched my head, and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I could feel the presence of Odd and Ulrich, but then it got black.

~Flashback~

The factory was shiny, practically new. I was with a man, in his arms. He walked down some steps and into an elevator. He pressed a big red button, and we went down, into a large room with a computer with three screens. There was a giant map. A holomap. It had four sectors, ice, forest, desert, and mountain. A man was typing at a computer.

"Franz, my friend." The man turned to look at us. He was balding, with gray hair.

"Markus. I see you brought her.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Place her somewhere no one will ever look for her."

"Where?" The man named Franz pointed at the screen. "In there? Franz, you musn't spend so much time here, the factory fumes must be getting to you."

"No, Markus you don't understand. I'm placing her into a second world, run by XANA."

"XANA?"

"Yes. He lives within the supercomputer. He controls everything inside this second world. I've been there, it's quite safe. Not to mention, the government will never think of looking for your daughter in a computer."

"Franz listen to yourself! You're speaking like a madman! I can't put her in there!"

"Listen, she'll be suspended at her age whilst in Lyoko,"

"Lyoko?"

"The second world."

"Ahh."

"And my daughter can protect her."

"Aelita! She's 14!"

"At working, and babysitting, age."

"I can't let you do this Franz."

"Markus, I've known you since 1st grade, why don't you trust me? I'm only trying to protect her!" Markus sighed.

"How are you going to put her on Lyoko?"

"Simple, I'm going to place her in a scanner, and virtualize her. She'll become a digital version of herself, whilst still being herself, and maintaining some human qualities." The man turned towards the screen. "Aelita, are you ready?" Franz nodded after a few seconds. "Alright, go downstairs and place her into the scanner."

"Okay." He took us downstairs, and placed me, wiggling and unaware of what was happening, into the scanner. He stepped away and blew me a kiss. "Goodbye, Nialla."

~End Flashback.~

_______________ _______________ _________________ ____________________

Thanks for reading, please review! I worked REALLY, REALLY HARD!

~Kayleigh (by the way, that is my real name.)


	6. Everything's OK

Really sorry about the wait. Really, truly sorry.

* * *

Odd's POV

"Nialla? Nialla? Please wake up!" I had watched her writhe in pain, but then... she just, stopped. She had a pulse, but she wasn't moving, almost as if she was in a peaceful sleep.

"Is she alright?" I just looked at Ulrich.

"What do you _think_?"

"O-Odd?" Nialla! Oh thank goodness!! Wait... what?

"Nialla, are you alright? I was worried sick!"

"Yeah, what happened?" I looked at Ulrich as he spoke. She tried to get up, but fell down again. I reached out my hand, and she took it. I helped her to her feet, and Ulrich helped her stay up. She walked a bit, with Ulrich's help, and then by herself.

"I- I guess I blacked out, but then..." She looked at her feet, and stumbled.

"What?" Me and Ulrich spoke in unison.

"I saw something..."

"What? What did you see?" I looked at her with a panicked expression.

"The factory, but it was new. I was young, like two years old. A man was carrying me, he put me in this place. Um... Lyko? Loko?"

"Lyoko?" I was shocked.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it! Wait... how- how'd you know?"

"You'll see." We went through the factory towards the elevator and stepped in. We made our way to the computer room. "Einstein, we're here!"

"Finally! Yumi's down to ten life points! The tower is guarded by krabs and tarantulas!"

"How many?"

"Odd this is no time for questions! get to the scanners!"

"Alright already! Geez... Nialla, you stay here, ok?"

"Why?"

"You're our back-up at the moment, so we need you here." I nodded at Ulrich as he spoke, and then when Nialla gave us a thumbs up, we headed downstairs.

*******************

Alrighty guys I know it stops short but i'm unsure of what to do next AND I wanted to show you guys I didn't die or forget about Fanfiction. I love you all and i'm SO SO SO SORRY!

~Kay


	7. Go fight!

Chapter 7

Nialla's POV

"Alrighty!" I have no idea what they mean by backup but Jeremy will tell me i'm sure. I just have to ask. Urk, easier said then done unfortunately...

"Umm... Jeremy?" Jeremy didn't look up, he was staring intently at the screen. He did, however, speak.

"Yeah Nialla?" Before I could answer though, he screamed. "No, Yumi!"

"What happened? And What did Odd mean by backup?" Jeremy looked up this time.

"Yumi got devirtualized, and Odd just means that if the situation demands it we'll send you." Send me?

"So you're gonna virtualize me into Lyoko? Like stick me in the scanner?"

"Yeah, wait... how'd you... Never mind. Ulrich, _what are you doing_?" Jeremy spoke again after a few seconds. "Ulrich you'll... get devirtualized. Never mind."

"Hey Einstein, Odd may need help." Jeremy turned to me, and _Einstein_? I looked at Ulrich and Yumi, then back at Jeremy.

"Are you... are you sure?"

"Well, we don't have a choice at this point."

"In other words, no?"

"Well..."

"C'mon Jer she's been there before!"

"Well I don't _remember _I was, like, four!"

"Just, go down to the scanners Nialla, Ulrich, go with her?"

"Sure."

We headed towards the elevator and got in. Ulrich closed the doors and we headed down to the scanner room. I saw the scanners and stepped into the middle one.

"Oh, remember, you fall"

"_What_?"

"You fall on the ground."

"You know I'm no good at landing!"

"It'll only hurt for a second if you land incorrectly. Try to land on your feet though"

"Yeah, i'll just do that"

"Just try!" It was then that the scanner doors closed. I heard Jeremy.

"Transfer Nialla" Ok... "Scanner Nialla" Here it comes... "Virtualization!" My hair whipped around my face and soon I was in Lyoko. It was a weird sensation, but I kinda... liked it. I dunno. Then, I fell.

"Ouch!" I had fallen. "Ulrich!" I stood up. I looked down. "Oh. My. God." I looked myself over. I was wearing a dress, long and flowing. It was a dark crystal blue. I lifted my skirt, to reveal white flats. The dress had elbow cut sleeves.I reached up, my hair was falling down my back, but there was a crown on my head, well it was more like a tiara.

I reached up and touched the tiara, feeling it until I found the middle, I felt a heart-shaped crystal, I pressed on it and suddenly, my hand started glowing. I shrieked. Then, a staff appeared in my hand. I held it up, it had a heart-shaped crystal too! I ran, I had completely forgotten the reason why I was here!

"Odd!"

"Nialla!" Odd turned around. "Oh my god! _Thats _what you look like on Lyoko? Hey Einstein, I wanna costume change!"

"Odd I didn't choose it!"

"So?"

"Odd look out!" Odd turned his head to see a laser being fired at him. I Pointed my staff at the laser, which froze in midair. What the frig? I then turned it on the monster, somehow, which exploded upon impact.

"Oh. My. Effing. God." Odd was standing there, gaping.

"Close your mouth and join the land of the living please?" I was giggling.

"I just... Oh. My. Effing. God." I whacked him with my staff.

"Ow!"

"Guys!" Aelita had joined our conversation. "Did you forget the reason we're here?"

"Sorry Aelita. Odd hurry up!" I don't know what it is about Lyoko but I feel at home here. My shyness seems to disappear here. Well, anyways, back to Lyoko. We started to run. I really didn't know _where _we were going, but they did. That works for me. When suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my right leg and I collapsed to the ground.

"Nialla! Nialla are you alright?"

"Yeah, Jer i'm fine. What happened?"

"I think you were attacked from behind. There's no one behind you though."

"So what, I was attacked by a ghost?"

"Right now? Thats the most logical scenario."

"Jer, you feeling alright? Ghosts don't exist!"

"Nialla _behind you_!"

"I turned, to get face to face with a kankrelat.

A.N. I dunno if that is the correct spelling so deal with me k?

I shrieked. That seemed to be something common here for me. I grabbed my staff but fell. The two crystals hit each other and stuck together.

"Aw man! What the hey?"

"What is it Nialla?"

"Hey, 'bout time you guys showed up!"

"Um, Nialla?"

"No I do _not _know why the staff stuck to my tiara."

"Ok." But then, something weird happened. I flew into the air. I saw a blue bubble surrounding me. _EH??? _What is this? My skirt started to shrink, and my sleeves disappeared. I was now wearing a tank top and a short skirt. My flats turned into boots and I had a weird belt on. It had something in it. I landed. I pulled the thing out. It was a giant ice sword.

And TADA!!

Sorry about the slow update :/

Nialla: EH? Thats it? No explanation?

Me: Nope!

Odd: That's mean!

Me: Tough nubs!

~Kay


	8. Monsters

Chapter 8

Monsters

General POV

The sword glistened in her hand. It sparkled at every possible radiance. Feeling the blade, she didn't understand how it was so sharp, yet she was unscathed from gliding her finger across it's blade. The kankrelat stepped closer, and threatened to fire. She was unsure, but had to try. The sounds of Jeremy shouting commands were soon blurred. She gave the monster a glare, before gaining a fighting position.

Nialla's POV

I could hear Jeremy freaking out. Yelling nonsense about inexperience. I didn't care. I had almost full life points, and honestly? I wanted to try out the sword.

"Jer, calm down. I got this." I heard more yelling. One voice overpowered the others.

"JER SHUT UP!" Umm... Odd, maybe? It sounded like a guy. More yelling ensued, so I pushed my hearing to the back. Soon, all I heard was fuzz. The kankrelat took another step closer and I stepped half an inch back. I saw its eye glow. I stared for a second before preparing to jump. The beam fired, and I pounced. A rather strangely placed icicle almost, appeared out of nowhere. I took advantage of it and my boot made contact with the sharp end.

"Ugh," I grunted. It stung for a second, but the pain faded quickly. I twisted myself around, and aimed the tip of my sword at the eye of the monster. It looked up, and started to power its fire. It aimed a shot, and fired. Using my sword as a shield, I blocked the shot, then stabbed its eye.I smiled and yanked out the sword, then somersaulted, in the air, away from the explosion. Odd just stood, gaping. Aelita spoke.

"You're just full of surprises." I guess I am. We started off running again.

"That kankrelat must've been nearby, XANA has to have more monsters coming. Be on the lookout. _Odd come on!_" Odd was still in shock. Aelita's yelling did nothing to snap him out of it. So I stomped over and slapped him. "Jer, can we get some vehicles?"

Soon, three vehicles appeared out of nowhere. One floating skateboard, one bike, and one floating circle board with something sticking up from the front. It formed to the front of the circle and had some kind of steering mechanism on it. I went for the bike.

"Nice choice." The voice came out of nowhere, but I knew who it was instantly. Ulrich. I twisted the handle and it jerked to a start. It rode smoothly for a while but I saw an icicle coming up from the ground. I grew nervous.

"Avoid it Nialla!" I took the advice and rode my way around it. I sighed, but then-WHAM!

* * *

"Oof. My head," I groaned. Hello? A little help? Nope. I sat up. I was surrounded by green and brown. Trees were everywhere. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in a full length gown, I'd think I was back on earth. This one was different though. The gown was green at the top, but faded to brown at the bottom. Once again I had a tiara on my head. This time though, i'm sure the crystal was green. (Odd mentioned the crystal on my tiara before was blue)

I reached up and touched the crystal on my tiara. Even if I still wasn't too sure on how to use the thing, I figured I should be prepared. My hand glowed and the staff appeared. It had an emerald crystal on it. Since the original two matched, these would too, so my guess was correct. I took hold of it and crept through the digital forest, I didn't know what I was going to run into, nor how to stop them. I did know I had a weapon, and I really hoped I was a fast learner.

A block-like creature appeared in front of me, and if that wasn't creepy enough, six giant crabs-on-steroids things showed up too.

"Help!" My cry fell on deaf ears though, there wasn't a soul in sight. I realized screaming wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I turned and ran. Where? Not a clue. I jumped over some kind of hill and kept running. Then I realized they were coming from all directions. No matter where I turned, they were there. I held up my staff, and before I could register what happened, a... thing... materialized out of nowhere. That's when I remembered

"Jeremy!" Again, no response. I was alone on this planet like digital place called Lyoko, with so virus called XANA coming after me. I. Was. Screwed.

* * *

Me: Short, I know, but it was a cliffy, I couldn't resist. :/ Here's an idea! Review! Alert! Read! Slow right now, but reviews are like little muses. C'mon people!


	9. What it Takes

Chapter 9

What it Takes

Nialla's POV

The thing was a vehicle of some sort. It looked like Odd's board but but was green. Sparkly, and green. I hopped on to escape, but a monster shot me down. I then realized the monsters weren't attacking me. They were trapping me. A boy with jet black hair and a giant sword walked over to me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a newbie. She'll be easy enough." He pointed the sword at me. Wh-what? What was he doing? Was he trying to freak me out? If so, it was working!

"What are you _doing_?" I pointed my staff at him and an emerald beam shot at him. It hit him square in the face, and I made my escape. I sprinted past trees and green, trying not to get lost. I stopped for a moment. Ok, so getting lost was inevitable. So I had a new goal, losing _him_. Starting up my pace again, I turned around and saw him coming after me. Then I got a crazy idea. Losing all my life points.

Crazy, right? Yeah, I know. What was I supposed to do though? I mean, c'mon. I'm still new to the whole Lyoko thing, but i'm fairly certain this isn't normal. I continued to sprint while figuring out the perfect way to lose my life points. The monsters weren't firing at me, so I needed another idea. Something original. So i tried transforming again.

My dress shrunk again until I had brown ankle boots. I also had a pair of brownish shorts and a green t-shirt. I didn't have a sword this time. Instead I had a bow, and a quiver filled with arrows. I took an arrow out of the quiver and got an idea. I stopped and took the arrow. Then, I stabbed myself with it. I felt myself devirtualize.

On earth

"I'm telling you it was the weirdest thing! One second i'm on the ice sector, then the next, the forest! I don't get it!"

"It doesn't make sense. How could you have gotten there without a tower?"

"Beats me. Speaking of which, i'm beat. Lets hit the hay."

"Agreed."

Again, short. GIVE ME IDEAS!


End file.
